The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The game of golf is one of the most widely played sports activities in the world. Golf courses typically include either 9 or 18 holes, each comprising a teeing ground, a fairway area, one or more roughs (and other hazards), as well as a putting green where the hole is located.
Once the golf ball is on the green, a specialized golf club called a putter is used by the golfer. Putters are designed to strike golf balls in a manner that keeps the ball on the ground, thereby ensuring greater accuracy. As such, it is not uncommon for putters to include sight lines, dots or other such markings which can assist the golfer in aligning the putter with the golf ball and the hole. Moreover, there are commercially available stencils which can be further used to create additional markings on the golf balls themselves, however storage of these devices is inconvenient, and their use also requires that the golfer find a permanent marker, which are not readily available on a golf course.
In either instance, once the ball has been successfully putted, the user will then typically place the ball into their pocket, golf bag or other enclosed area until they reach the next hole. During this time, the golf ball can become lost, thus requiring the golfer to switch golf balls mid-round.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a single device that can function to securely house a golf ball when not in use, and to provide functionality for marking a golf ball without the drawbacks of the above noted devices.